In a vehicle seat, there has been known a headrest for supporting a head of a seated person from a rear side thereof which includes a side support portion which can also support the head of the seated person from a lateral side thereof (see JP-A-2010-512278). The side support portion is coupled to a side of the main portion for supporting the head of the seated person from the rear side thereof in a state where the side support portion is capable of being hinge-rotated forward so that the head of the seated person can be supported from the lateral side thereof. Since the headrest includes the side support portion, the headrest can support the head of the seated person in a form of wrapping the head from the rear side thereof to the lateral side thereof.
In the related art, the side support portion is hinge-rotated obliquely upward with respect to the main portion, so that a temporal part of the head can be supported from an obliquely lower side thereof. However, since the side support portion is configured such that an obliquely raising flat surface thereof abuts against the temporal part of the head so as to support the head, the temporal part of the head cannot be adequately supported from a lower side thereof in an angle of performing the support from the lateral side.